1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display arrangement for optical frames. More specifically, the invention relates to such an arrangement comprising an elongated rod and a plurality of butterfly-like arrangements spacedly mounted on said rod along the length thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many different types of display arrangements for optical frames in the prior art. However, to the knowledge of the Applicant, there are none which employ butterfly-like arrangements for the purpose of engaging the optical frames and maintaining them mounted on the elongated rod.